Feathered Dreams
by Lin.Is.Everything
Summary: After the loss of her love, Usagi is plagued by dreams that haunt her. Reminders of what could have been, and of what has been lost forever. The future of the world has been altered forever and there was nothing she could do to stop it.
1. Prologue: Loss

A/N: Hello, I'm back and gasp writing Sailor Moon Stories?! Yep, I was struck with inspiration a few nights ago around 2am while listening to the FFX-2 Piano collection. I hope you like it…

**Prologue: Loss**

_So many feathers…Like…snow…_

"_Am I not good enough?" A voice rang out through the storm of feathers, blanketing them in darkness. _

_Seiya!_

"_Am I not good enough?" A scene replaced the darkness, the despaired face of Kou Seiya eyes shining with unshed tears, playing over and over._

_I'm so sorry…_

_The darkness returned._

"_I'll be going to America, to study."  
_

_Mamoru!_

_She saw herself, standing near him on the bridge, blond hair swaying slightly in the wind._

"_I'll be going to America, to study."_

_She watched as her own crystal blue eyes filled with tears, watched as silently they began to fall, watched as her fingers clutched the rail; knowing she could do nothing to stop these visions._

_The darkness blanketed everything a third time and she sank to her knees, knowing well what scene would come next._

_The sound of a phone ringing pierced the dark well before the phone itself came into view._

_Slender fingers picked up the phone, "Hello?" the girl in the scene sighed, "Yes, this is she."_

_She watched as the petite figure pressed her back to the wall, her hand on her mouth in shock, tears welling up in her eyes._

"_Are you sure?"_

_The phone fell from her hands as the figure slid to the ground. Hands tore desperately at her scalp, releasing her hair from its confines._

_Why?_

_Her hands grasped at anything they could reach in the seemingly endless abyss._

_Why?_

_She let out a cry of despair._

_She closed her eyes, letting the darkness claim her._


	2. Chapter One: Hope

A/N: Did you know that only 1 out of every hundred readers review? Yes, I've had 300+ hits, and only 3 reviews. That being said, I'd like to thank the three people who did leave a review _**Dranzen, KibaInu, and Raven Haired Light.**_

Chapter 1: Hope

Her hair shimmered green as it caught the light. She was staring into the gate again, as she had often done in these past few weeks. Her eyes wet with tears.

_This is not how it should be…_

Silver mist floated like a veil in the open gate, visions only she could see making their existence known.

_What went wrong?_

She was supposed to protect the future of this world. She was supposed to take care of her princess.

_Her love is dead! I can do nothing…_

Her staff rested against the gate, and she mourned for her lost friend.

_Chibi-Usa! She will not exist in this new future. I have failed…_

Her eyes widened as possible futures swam by her eyes.

_The future is not set in stone._

Yes, she had found her solution.

o.O oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO

She lay on the grass, what skin was bared by the leather suit cool in the night air.

_You can see the planet Earth in the Kinmoku night sky…_

This courtyard had become her sanctuary. It was her refuge from daily life. It was the place she came to, time and again, to relive her memories on the blue planet just visible in the night sky.

_Usagi…_

Her raven hair, free from its confines, was spread around her.

_I miss you._

She stood, tying her hair into a low ponytail, and returned to the outside world.

_I'll come back tomorrow…_

o.O oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO

_This is most disturbing… but, Fighter?_

She could not understand, she had just received an urgent call from the keeper of the Gate.

_Love? It can affect the future so much, but her Fighter?_

She fingered a piece of vibrant red hair. Her eyes were closed in contemplation.

_What of Maker and Healer?_

Her hand stilled, and her lips quirked upwards into a small smile.

_They shall all go. They will be happy, and I will have made a precious alliance._

o.O oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO

Her hair was messy, and there were deep bags under her eyes.

_It's been 4 months, Usagi, we need to get over this._

Her eyes were staring blankly into the mirror, a shadow of their former brilliance.

_But, the future!_

They did not see her reflection, her grubby fingernails, her skeletal appearance.

_It is not set in stone… It can get better._

Her fingers gripped the seat of the vanity.

_Mamoru is dead! There is no future!_

She blinked, once, twice. She was staring at a wreck of a person.

_We can't give up hope now!_

Her hand went for the brush, and she started to comb.

o.O oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO


End file.
